Yu Yu Hakusho Elmer Fudd Style Ahahahahahahaha
by Eviljinxypoo
Summary: Rated for cussing. Have you ever wondered what would happen if Elmer Fudd was the voice actor for some of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters? Well fellow weirdo, wonder no more!


Authow's Notes: What would happen if Elmer Fudd was the voice actor for many different voices in Yu Yu Hakusho? We're gonna find out! ^-^ YAY!  
  
~*~*~*~*Begin*~*~*~*~*~ First up, Jin the windmaster!  
  
Jin came into the ring, a cheerful smile on his face. He walked across from the very pissed looking Yusuke. They looked at each other for awhile, then Jin smiled and began to speak.  
  
"Wucky I siwcum! I can't bewieve the wuckus they'we washing up! You can't even make a thought...it wouwdn't be so bad if it wewen't few the eaws! See, they'we aww *pauses* pointing up and wiggwy unwike they wewe befowe. Be gettin' that way when I'm happy ew excited, and I haven't been eithew in vewy wong time, but so biggie fwying aww the way highew and past WOOOO!!!!!!!"  
  
"What the hell was that?" Yusuke asked. "Honestly, I thought his original voice was strange but MAN!! That's just f*cked up! What the hell are you smoking?" *glares at author.*  
  
"Aye, what is wwong with me voice? Ahahahahahahahahahaha." Jin/Elmer asked.  
  
Next up, Hiei!  
  
Kuwabara slid down a small rock cliff type thing and talks with Yusuke for awhile. Hiei then walks out, his arm mutilated and dripping blood.  
  
"What the heck happened to your arm Hiei?!?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"It wouwdn't obey a specific command I gave it, so I decided it needed to be punished. Ahahahahahahahaha."  
  
"O.o Um, that guy's weird. First the whole disgusting arm, then the messed up voice..." Kuwabara said. Hiei glared at him.  
  
"Seriously...what is with everyone having f*cked up voices today?" he asked. Hiei just glared at them both and walked away.  
  
"F*ck you aww too!" Hiei/Elmer said over his shoulder and disappeared in a blur.  
  
Kuwabara's turn!  
  
The spirit detectives are in the Saint Beasts castle. Kurama is up against the rock demon one. He just pulled out his beautiful and deadly rose whip.  
  
"Whewe does Kuwama keep that wose whip of his? That thing's gotta be wike ten feet wong, and the onwy pwaces I can think of wouwd be pwetty painfuw!" Kuwabara/Elmer said.  
  
"Not you too!" Yusuke yelled, rubbing his temples.  
  
"What do you mean not me too? I sound pewectly nowmal! Ahahahahahahahaha."  
  
"That laugh! That annoying laugh! It's driving me nuts!!!!" he exclaimed.  
  
Ok Mr. Kurama, its your turn to be Fudded!  
  
When Yusuke had beaten Hiei for the first time and Yusuke explains about how he reflected his spirit gun off the mirrior.  
  
"Aww this time we thought you wewe a bwiwwiant stwategist, but weawwy you'we just a wucky foow."  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! NOT YOU TOO KURAMA!!!!! Please, let there be one sane, untainted person left!" Yusuke screamed, shaking the fox demon.  
  
"Yusuke, get a howd of youwsewf! Ahahahahahahahahaha!" Kurama/Elmer said.  
  
"NOOOO!!!!" Yusuke screamed and ran away as fast as he could.  
  
Now Keiko's turn!  
  
When Keiko and Yusuke are in the woods together.  
  
"Yusuke, if you die, I sweaw I'ww kiww you...Bang. Ahahahahahahahaha!" she said, pointing her finger out at him.  
  
"Keiko? Oh no!" he exclaimed, hugging her.  
  
"What awe you doing Yusuke?" she asked.  
  
"The voice, it got you too! You must fight it!" he said.  
  
"What awe you tawking about? Maybe you need some west...." she said. He screamed and ran away.  
  
Later that night, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara dragged Yusuke to a mental hospital, Yusuke going on and on about the "scwewy wabbits" the whole way.  
  
Yusuke's turn MWAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
The spirit detectives come to visit Yusuke. They enter the large padded room where Yusuke is sitting in the middle of the floor, wearing a straight jacket and rocking back and forth.  
  
"Hello Yusuke." Kurama said.  
  
"How are you doing today?" asked Keiko.  
  
"It got me guys! You'we gonna have to kiww me! It's the onwy way to get wid of it! It won't stop! Ahahahahahahahaha!" Yusuke/Elmer said.  
  
"Ok Elmer," Kurama said, grabbing Yusuke's shoulders, "leave him alone. You've had your fun. You don't wanna hurt people."  
  
Yusuke gave a haunting grin and looked up at Kurama through his bangs, which were covering his eyes.  
  
"But I do, and I'm sowwy. Ahahahahahahahahaha." he said.  
  
Yusuke sat bolt up right in his bed.  
  
"That was freaky. What the hell?" he said. He then looked over to see that his t.v. was on, and a Bugs Bunny cartoon with Elmer Fudd was playing. He laughed and blew up his tv.  
  
"If I ever see another Elmer Fudd cartoon again it'll be too soon..." he said, shaking his head. His mom then walked in.  
  
"Good mowning Yusuke! You bettew be getting to schoow soon ahahahahahahahaha." she said.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Yususke screamed, running out of the house as fast as he could. His mom chuckled.  
  
"I knew that would get him to move faster." she said, smiling to herself and humming the ending theme to the Merry Melody cartoons. "T-that's all folks!"  
  
~*~*~*~*End*~*~*~*~  
  
That's the end of that one folks! But don't worry, more to come!!!!! 


End file.
